Forced Blood Drawing
by lonewolfforlife1337
Summary: Alfred is forced to get his blood drawn, Arthur is forced to go with him. Things happen.


Hey guys, this is my first story on here. I do not own Hetalia nor do I profit from it. This is just for fun.

Alfred F. Jones was way beyond nervous; his boss was forcing him to get his blood drawn for some unknown reason. He didn't think that it was completely necessary but orders were orders so he had to do them. His boss probably thought that he would bail so he sent Arthur along with him.

"Arthur, why is he making me do this? I don't like needles being pierced into my skin. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Alfred whined loudly.

"Because everyone has to do it, even I had to. You don't exactly have a choice, Alfred." Arthur replied rather irritably, "You'll live." He added, glancing at Alfred with an exasperated look.

The hospital soon came into sight; Arthur parked the car and stepped out of it. Alfred however didn't budge, but only whimpered. The Englishman shook his head slowly and sighed. "C'mon Alfred, it's only going to take a few minutes and then you'll be done." More whimpering. "Fine, I'll buy you something after."

Alfred's eyes lit up, "Okay, can it be McDonalds?" He asked, beaming.

"Sure, why not. But you have to get your blood drawn in order to get your reward." Arthur said. Alfred ran out of the car and sprinted to the entrance with renewed energy. Arthur sighed and walked towards the doors in a timely fashion and sighed again when he saw Alfred laying on the ground panting.

"I've decided I can't do it. Can we go home now?" The American said dejectedly.

"No, now get up, the sooner we get in, the sooner it will be done." Arthur replied. "If you don't do it, you don't get McDonalds. I don't approve of your choice but if it will get you to do it, then okay."

Alfred slowly got up, he did it rather dramatically but he got up. He moaned as the two walked in and stayed moody and silent as Arthur gave his information to the receptionist. He continued to moan as they waited for one of the staff to call his name.

"Alfred, do stop being dramatic, they're just taking a little blood." The Englishman said, wishing that he was anywhere but here.

Alfred gasped, "a little blood! What if they take too much and I'll die of blood loss. Or what if they bleed me dry!" He shouted, getting looks from the people around them.

"I'm sure that they're not going to do that, and also those are the exact same thing. They are just going to take a little." Arthur said, wishing that he had never picked up the phone in the first place, maybe then they would've called whatever his name was so he didn't have to deal with this.

"Alfred F Jones?" A nurse called. Alfred visibly winced as he heard his name being called. Sensing his distress, Arthur asked the nurse if he could go back with him.

They were led to a room with sectioned off stations. The stations had a chair which the nurse motioned Alfred to sit in. He did so but at Arthur's intimidating stare that clearly said "sit down or else". The American really did not want to suffer his wrath if he didn't do it.

"Okay Mr. Jones, it's only going to take a few minutes." The nurse said while opening a drawer and pulling out a needle connected to a tube and a pad. She opened the pad and rubbed it on Alfred's arm.

Then she stuck the needle in his arm. Alfred watched, almost fascinated with the red liquid running through the tube. The nurse connected a syringe to the tube and the blood ran right through it. The nurse started to fill a second syringe with his blood.

"Alfred, wake up, wake up love." Arthur said with concern. The nurse was equally concerned.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, his blurry vision subsiding, he could remember watching the blood leave his body but he couldn't remember closing his eyes. He looked at the place that the needle was in and found a pink bandage wrapped around it. They really didn't have any other colors?

"Here drink this," The nurse handed a juice box to Arthur who held it out to Alfred. He took a few sips and dripped some onto his shirt. He was persisted to drink more and drank the rest of the box in a few minutes.

"We'll wait a few minutes so we can make sure that you'll be okay to walk." Alfred was trying to figure out what happened, he remembered being dizzy but he couldn't remember losing consciousness. He leaned back and tried to stop the shaking in his legs and everywhere else but it didn't seem to be working.

"Can you walk?" Arthur asked, handing him his jacket. He had taken it off before the blood had been taken.

"I guess, yeah," Alfred wasn't exactly sure that he could but it was worth testing. When he took his first step, he decided that he was okay. They left the building at a slow pace; Alfred still a little discombobulated but could wait until he got in the car.

Arthur started the car, watching Alfred look at himself in the mirror. "Do you want to put the seat down?" He asked.

"No, I'm good." Alfred replied, not wanting to seem weak even though what just happened to him. "So what exactly happened?"

"You watched the blood flow then you passed out." Arthur said. "It was probably the fasting combined with the low blood sugar. You were out for more than a few seconds at the least." His phone rang and he picked it up, leaving Alfred alone in his thoughts.

"Yeah, he did okay, passed out after they took the blood. Watched her take it. The guy is a bloody idiot that's for sure," Alfred wasn't quite sure who he was talking to. "Wait, say that to my face, I dare you. You know what, I'm ignoring you for now. Goodbye frog." So he was talking to Francis then. He only talked to Francis in that tone.

When they reached McDonalds, Arthur decided that going through the drive-thru was the best decision seeing as he didn't want to step foot into Alfred's favorite restaurant and he also didn't want to overwhelm Alfred just yet. After the American ordered his less than healthy breakfast of two sausage biscuits, two hash browns and a coffee.

Alfred had his color back by the time they reached his home. Arthur wasn't so concerned for Alfred's health that he wanted to stay but Alfred practically begged him using his puppy dog eyes. His flight wasn't going to leave until tomorrow, he had plenty of time to hang out with the American so it wasn't that big of a deal to stay. Arthur really had to do something about the whole caving thing, one of these days it was going to kill him.

So how did you like it? Please review, I want to know what you thought. This is based on my own experiences of getting my blood drawn, I actually did pass out and it was not fun. I don't recommend it. I feel like I can relate with Alfred. Only I didn't have Arthur with me which kinda sucked.


End file.
